


Gifts

by aruarudayo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, birthday fic, here have a cavity, possibly an overuse of exclamation points, seriously kids just naturally speak in exclamation points can you really blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo, Sorey, and counting presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So today's my birthday and as any other person would do, I wrote really self-indulgent sormik birthday nonsense. I may or may not add anything onto this as the day progresses. Also, the events here probably set a precedent for many years to come. Anyway, enjoy.

The earliest birthday Mikleo could remember, he’d just learned how to make ice cream.

He was so excited to give some to Sorey, especially since it was their birthday. He already had a present for his friend—after finding some elysalark feathers in the nest on top of Jiiji’s house, he made earrings out of them since Sorey had been so sad to see them leave the nest—but there was no such thing as too many presents, and he always wanted to share new things he’d learned with his best friend.

Sorey, though, protested. “That’s no fair!” he cried. “I only have one present for you!”

“It’s fine, Sorey,” Mikleo replied patiently. “Besides, the ice cream’s half melted; it shouldn’t count as a real present.”

“No, that’s not how it works!” Sorey exclaimed, his new earrings jangling as he shook his head fervently. “I’ll think of something!”

Mikleo smiled to himself and crossed his arms to wait while Sorey adopted a pensive expression. He could see the moment when inspiration struck, traveling through Sorey like a bolt of lightning, brightening his face and energizing his limbs. 

“I’ve got it! Close your eyes!” Sorey said eagerly. “Hurry, hurry!”

“Okay, okay.” 

As soon as Mikleo complied, Sorey grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer. Then he felt a slight pressure on his lips, soft and light like ice cream but warm in a way that only Sorey could be.

It took Mikleo a moment to recover, eyelid fluttering in confusion because what _was_ that? As usual, Sorey had blown him away and Mikleo didn’t even know _why_.

“There, we’re even,” Sorey declared, only to balk once he noticed his friend pouting. “Wait, what’s wrong? Did you not like it?”

“Of course I liked it! That was way better than my gift; I just don’t know what it was!” 

“Natalie and Maisen said it’s called a kiss, and that you only do it to someone who’s really special to you,” Sorey explained. “No one’s more special to me than you!”

Mikleo puffed out his cheeks indignantly, though a bit of heat came to them at Sorey’s words. “Hold on, I want to give one to you too!”

“But then we won’t be even!”

“But you’re special to me too! I want to give you a kiss too!”

“Can it not be today? I don’t have any other presents for you.”

“No, let me give you one on our birthday!”

When the other seraphim came to fetch them for a birthday feast, they’d finally compromised to give each other another kiss at the same time. Needless to say, it caused quite the uproar throughout the village.


End file.
